Don't be Such an Idiot
by Darlin24
Summary: When Abby's love and trust in forensics wavers her opinion on whether or not Tony is a murderer, her conversation with Gibbs turns into a fight. Gibbs/Abby slight OOC- Not GAbby, father/daughter relationship. Set in season 3, "Frame-up"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea just popped into my head the other day while watching NCIS reruns on USA. This takes place during 3x07 "Frame-Up". It's the scene where Gibbs goes down to the lab to find out how Abby feels about Tony being heavily implicated in the murder. Please read and leave a review, as they are greatly appreciated!**

"You alright?" Gibbs asked, massaging Abby's shoulders.

"I must've screwed up, Gibbs," she replied, head in her hands.

"You didn't screw up Abbs," he consoled, moving to half sit, half lean against her desk.

"I have all this evidence. Forensics. The thing that I love. And I believe in. And it says that Tony is a murderer."

Almost as soon as she was done speaking, maybe even before, Gibbs interjected with, "Tony is _not_ a murderer."

"I know," Abby responded just as quickly. "But something's got to give. I mean, either the forensics are wrong, which is bad forensics… Or…" she trailed off then looked up at Gibbs. "We've got to save him Gibbs,"

"We will," he promised.

"Cause if this goes to court," Abby pressed on, "with his fingerprint, and his bite mark on the leg, Tony is gonna go to prison for the rest of his life. And I'll be the one to put him there."

Gibbs leaned down and softly kissed her on the head.

"What are we going to do?" Abby wondered, tense and on-edge.

"Well I'll tell you what we're _not_ going to do. We're not going to bring this up in front of Jenny anymore. We are going to try and keep this as under the radar as possible until we find who's setting DiNozzo," Gibbs explained, locking eyes with Abby. _As under the radar as possible when the whole agency AND the whole FBI know about it…_ Gibbs thought to himself sourly.

"Gibbs, I can't do that. If the Director asks me for my report, I'm going to give it to her. I love this-" she gestured to her forensic equipment "-too much to risk it by denying a direct order. I mean, I'd risk it, but not over something as simple as-"

"Not even for Tony?" Gibbs very nearly growled.

"Yes, for Tony. I would. But Gibbs… everything here says that he_ is_ the one who killed this woman."

"Do you believe that Abby? Do you honestly believe that?" Gibbs' anger quickly rose. He always had the most patience with Abby, was rarely angry or upset with her, and loved her like a daughter. But implicating Tony was going to set him off easily.

"Yes and no. The science, the forensics says yes. Which I've always believed in, and you've always believed in, for every other case but one dealing with our own people. But you, and Ducky, and McGee, and Ziva and Tony all say no. I say no. But that's my emotions and feeling talking, and I can't let that interfere with the science!" Abby defended herself. She got up from her chair and nervously paced back and forth in front of her desk.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled in disbelief. "How could you possibly think like that?"

"I don't know! But if this were any other case, you would be perfectly happy with matching the bite mark and the fingerprint! You'd just go ahead and prosecute the murderer! But what if someone was as crafty as this person was? What if they framed the person you put away as well as this person has done to Tony?" Abby argued.

"Because most of the time the people with the fingerprints and bite marks _are_ the ones who killed!"

"But what if they weren't?"

"That's not the point, Abby!"

"Then what is it?" she challenged, fury and anger stemming from lack of sleep and caffeine overload rose up inside her.

"The point is that you're considering that Tony might be a murderer! What the hell kind of reasoning are you using there? None!" Gibbs slammed his hand down onto her desk, releasing his excess anger through that rather than striking her.

"But Gibbs," Abby began again, startled by his obvious anger, but not letting it get to her, "if it weren't Tony, you'd-"

"Yeah I know, Abby. You told me already. But you and I both know damn well that DiNozzo is not a killer!" he stepped out from behind the desk, closing the distance between the two.

"My heart says that Tony isn't, but my brain says that he is," she murmured quietly, trying to dispel the fury radiating off of Gibbs.

"Well then maybe you need Ducky to inspect your head, because obviously, something is screwed up. If I were in DiNozzo's place, you wouldn't think of me as a murderer would you?" Gibbs demanded. Yet as he said it, flashes from Mexico came to him. Angling his sniper just so, pulling the trigger, watching Pedro Hernandez's blood spatter everywhere… He shook it off.

"How could you say that to me? You make it seem like I'm one hundred percent on the 'Tony is a murderer' team!"

"Maybe you are! It sure sounds like it!"

The elevator doors pinged open quietly, but neither noticed.

"Why in the hell would I be against Tony?" Abby shrieked, close to breaking point.

"Answer that for yourself," Gibbs commanded.

"I'm not against Tony, but I'm not for him! Okay? Is that good enough for you?" Abby screeched, moving to go out of the automatic glass doors and into the lab.

"No, it's not!" Gibbs grabbed Abby's upper arm in a firm grasp and whirled her to face him. Her arm twisted awkwardly and uncomfortably, but Gibbs knew enough from his military training how to not break it.

Abby was in complete shock. Her brain finally processed that Gibbs was extremely mad at her. The other part of the shock came from the fact that Gibbs was physically restraining and hurting her. Tears burst from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

A startled shout came from just outside the glass doors, and the next thing Abby knew, the tight hold on her had been relinquished. She'd barely had time to see what had happened. She blinked a few times and when she opened her eyes, she saw Gibbs staring at her, stunned. Ziva stood between the two, sending glances at them that clearly said 'Don't test me; I could easily take both of you out without my SIG'. It was obvious what had happened: Ziva had come to the lab looking for Gibbs, and found him hurting Abby. Being the Mossad agent she was, she stepped in and broke it up quickly and easily.

"Are you alright Abby?" Ziva questioned softly. Abby nodded. Her eyes deadlocked with Gibbs, neither of them looking away from the other.

"What happened?" was Ziva's next question. Sure, she'd only been at NCIS a short while, but she'd picked up on enough to know that Gibbs hurting Abby (no matter if it was physically, mentally, or emotionally) was enough to make world war three break out.

"Nothing." Gibbs answered stonily. His ice blue eyes told a different story, one of apology and deep regret. Abby's eyes showed fear, betrayal, and apology.

Ziva sighed, but chose her battle wisely. "Alright,"

As she spoke the single word, Gibbs stormed out and into the elevator.

**A/N: Thoughts? It might be a one-shot but if I get reviews from people who like it, then I'll continue (:**

**Let's see… maybe five to ten story alerts/reviews and I'll continue? Kaythanksbye 3**

**Darlin24**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on this story (: **

**Obviously, this is no longer a one-shot as I'd previously planned, but a multi-chapter story. You'll have to work with me, because I'm trying to figure out the plot right now (sort of as I go along). But I thought I'd treat you all with this chapter. It's sort of short, but even so, please review, they make me happy and more likely to update quicker/sooner! (:**

The Elevator 

_What the hell had he just done?_ Gibbs angrily thought at himself as the elevator ascended. He whirled and punched the wall, causing the lift to shake. Frustrated, he jabbed the emergency stop button and the elevator jerked to a halt. He paced the small space, his anger building up inside of him. It filled the tiny chamber like a foul, pungent stench.

After a few minutes of this, he stopped and drew in a deep breath then slid down against the wall. He really needed to get his act together. It would be understandable and even logical for him to have blown up and hurt DiNozzo or McGee, even Ziva (not that he'd have gotten very far). But Abby? Abby? No, there was no justification there.

Abby's Lab

Abby still stood there, frozen. Somewhere in her analytical mind, she knew that it was from shock. Ziva on the other hand, was extremely uncomfortable in this situation. She knew that Abby still wasn't quite ready to be best buddies, but on the other hand, Abby had just been hurt by the father figure in her life. Then again, Ziva wasn't exactly the best person to go to with problems. Well, problems that couldn't be solved with a gun or a knife. Then again-

Abby interrupted Ziva's useless thought circle.

"I'm not going to get mad." She said her voice relatively stable.

"That is… good," Ziva replied cautiously, but no sooner had she finished that Abby spoke again.

"Because I now have learned to expect the lowest out of the person I thought the highest of," she finished, voice still stabilized.

Ziva stood gaping as Abby stalked over to her stereo and blasted Brain Matter. She fumed silently as she sat at her computer and began typing furiously.

"Abby…" Ziva started, whirling to face the forensic scientist. "You sound mad," she commented.

"I'm not Ziva. I just… need time to think…" this time Abby's voice cracked towards the end.

There was a short, slightly awkward pause as Abby and Ziva locked eyes. Finally, Ziva drew in a deep breath that she let out as a sigh.

"Okay. But… know that if you want to talk…I will be here. I am your friend, Abby."

"Thanks Ziva. For now though… for now I need to be alone."

Autopsy

"Duck," Gibbs called as he entered autopsy.

"Yes, Jethro, what can I do for you at this hour?" the M.E. replied, turning around from his desk to face his friend.

"I just… I just…" Gibbs stammered, knowing that as soon as he said it, it would make it true, and this couldn't be some sort of twisted nightmare.

"Just what, my boy?" Ducky prodded, slightly anxious and nervous to hear the rest of the sentence. He'd never heard Gibbs stammer in his life.

"I just," Gibbs took a deep breath, "I just completely blew up at Abby. I yelled at her, I glared at her, the whole nine yards,"

"Well luckily for you, Abigail is a very loving and forgiving person. I'm sure by tomorrow-"

Gibbs shook his head slowly, his eyes shut tight. "And then I grabbed her arm and twisted it to prevent her from leaving in the middle of our argument,"

Ducky was silent, which was as rare as Gibbs getting mad at Abby. There was a lot of rarity going around tonight.

"What was her reaction?" Ducky asked slowly.

"Ziva had come down to the lab to find me and she saw it. So, as you can imagine, she practically killed _me _when she yanked my hand from Abby's arm. And the glare she gave me…"

"Abigail or Officer David?"

Gibbs thought about that. "Both," he answered quietly.

"As I told you before, Abigail is both a very loving and forgiving person. I am certain that she will soon put this behind her and forgive you. Once she does that, Officer David will most likely follow suit" Ducky consoled, worry creasing his brow.

"I hope you're right Duck, I hope you're right…"

The Squad Room

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee inquired as Ziva entered the bull pen alone. "What happened?" he altered his question when he saw the look on Ziva's face. It was one of confusion, fury, and sympathy.

"Gibbs is with Ducky." She answered quietly and began shutting down her computer and gathering her things to go home.

"I thought we were going to tell him about-"

"No," Ziva interrupted quietly but forcefully. "He can hear it tomorrow." She stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ziva… what happened?" McGee repeated his previous question.

"Gibbs happened."

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Let me know in a review please (: **

**Thanks to everyone who alerted/faved/reviewed last time!**

**On a serious, slightly off-topic note, a 15 year old boy named Will Trautwein committed suicide last Friday (October 15, 2010). He was a freshman at Northview. Please pray for him and his family. Thank you.**

**Peace,  
Darlin24**


End file.
